


Kiss Me, I'm a Gallagher

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hungover, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian and Mickey celebrate this traditional Irish holiday with drunken sexy times.





	

“Ow! Did you just fucking pinch me?” Mickey pulled away from where he’d been sucking a hickey on Ian’s collar.

“You’re not wearing green,” Ian grinned at him, rolling them so he was fully on top of Mickey.

Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked between them, clearly feeling Ian’s semi against his thigh. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not wearing much of any color.”

Ian chuckled then hummed seductively, grinding his hips into Mickey’s until his face went slack. It was the morning after a night of getting a head start on the holiday drinking. The last thing either remembered was stumbling back home and fucking the night away (whiskey dick aside). Now, in the light of day, they were both completely naked and a little hung over and a lot not done fucking.

Ian hooked a hand under Mickey’s thigh and brought it up to his side. Mickey smiled, eyes hooded, as he wrapped his other leg around him and bucked his hips. Ian gasped into Mickey’s neck, licking and biting into the skin there. He moved up to his jawline, pressing kisses to the scruff that he loved. Mickey’s hands dug into his back and swept up into his messy bedhead. When Ian finally got to his mouth, he stuck his tongue in and wrestled Mickey’s. Mickey was arching and sighing, breathing hard and getting harder from the friction. But he slid one hand down Ian’s back to his ass, and pinched a cheek.

“Hey!” Ian panted, leaning up.

Mickey shrugged, then smiled with swollen smug lips. “You’re not wearing green.” Even though he was fucking with him, Mickey couldn’t keep his fingers from gently trailing along Ian’s flushed skin.

Ian shook his head, trying to hold back a smile. “My eyes are green.”

Mickey leaned up and squinted, as if he hadn’t noticed the brilliant fucking sea foam green color of the eyes of the man he’d been in love with since he was a boy. Ian rolled those perfectly beautiful eyes.

“Doesn’t count,” he concluded, letting his head drop back on the pillow. He squeezed his thighs together to emphasize his bogus point. Ian shifted his weight and Mickey almost forgot why he was following through on his revenge plot.

“I’m already Irish,” Ian said, slipping his hand between them and beginning to stroke Mickey’s dick slowly.

Mickey’s breath hitched before he could properly call bullshit. His eyes closed and he licked at his lips. Ian’s hand kept moving at an even pace, as he licked up Mickey’s chest to his neck. Mickey shivered, planting his feet so he could thrust up into Ian’s grip. He held on to his bicep as the muscles moved.

“Nuh uh,” was all Mickey could manage besides “fuck”.

Ian blew on Mickey’s nipples till they were hard, while increasing the speed of his strokes. Mickey was moaning and fucking into his hand, and it was fucking amazing. “It’s in my blood,” he whispered in his ear, sucking the lobe until Mickey let out a whiny sound. Ian chuckled, slowing his hand.

“Gallagher,” Mickey groaned without thinking; half annoyed and half too close to nutting.

Ian moaned, hearing the need in Mickey’s voice and feeling the want in the way his body chased after the movements. He reached up and put two fingers to Mickey’s mouth, and he sucked them in without missing a beat. He licked them until they were dripping, then spread his legs in anticipation.

“Oh fuck,” Ian said, taking in how ready Mickey was for him. He quickly removed his fingers and moved them between them to find Mickey’s entrance. He pressed one in and fucked Mickey with it until he was begging for the second. Ian was leaking precum as much as Mickey was, but he wanted to see Mickey get off first.

“Shit, Ian,” Mickey said. He took over for Ian’s hand on his dick, and started jerking himself off. The feeling of Ian’s fingers brushing his prostate and the tight quick motions of his hand had him close to shooting his load.

Ian kept up the pace, making Mickey squirm and curse. He was already wrecked and he hadn’t even come yet. Ian watched him getting himself there and he needed to taste him. He wanted to swallow Mickey’s ecstasy.

“Kiss me,” Ian breathed, already attacking Mickey’s lips before he could respond. Mickey kissed him back and was blowing jizz in seconds.

“Holy shit, holy fuck! Fuck!” Mickey screamed with his head thrown back. Ian coaxed him through it, pumping his fingers until he was completely spent. His body twitched, as he tried to catch his breath. He cupped the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, unable to get enough.

“Can I finish…on you?” Ian panted, sitting up and back on his knees. Mickey nodded quickly, touching him all over like he couldn’t stop. Ian jacked himself frantically, never taking his eyes off Mickey. His mouth was open and his eyes were half closed, his muscles and abs bulged with his fast strokes. He was there in no time; come spurting onto Mickey where his own had seconds before. Ian collapsed, totally satisfied.

They kissed lazily for a while after, smiling at each other and not caring about the mess.

“If you’re Irish, I’m fucking….whatever,” Mickey finally said.

Ian laughed. “Shut up and just kiss me.”


End file.
